User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ These guys... Hey I'm new to this wiki, and I hope I don't sound like a 9 year old. Can you please ban TroubleBruin100? They're bullying me for liking Galaxy Man. GalaxyMan10 (talk) 05:06, November 30, 2013 (UTC) DrBlowhole20 is a creep that keeps calling me "alt account". and he keeps saying "I'm gonna have sex with you." Make it stop... 01:38, December 1, 2013 (UTC) We've got a bit of a problem. User TroubleBruin100 is going around trolling people in the chat as DrBlowhole20. If you want it, I've got a bunch of screenshots of him trolling TWS. http://prntscr.com/27ujef http://prntscr.com/27ujkm http://prntscr.com/27ujt4 http://prntscr.com/27ujzk http://prntscr.com/27ul0x http://prntscr.com/27ul4s http://prntscr.com/27ulc3 http://prntscr.com/27ulf3 http://prntscr.com/27ulhk http://prntscr.com/27ulkp http://prntscr.com/27ulni http://prntscr.com/27ulq6 http://prntscr.com/27ulsu http://prntscr.com/27ulvi http://prntscr.com/27uly7 http://prntscr.com/27um02 http://prntscr.com/27um2d http://prntscr.com/27um4u Kallus (talk) 02:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Ugh. The day I actually leave my laptop alone, there's not a single chatmod in the chat :/ Dealt with DrBlowhole, but how do you know he and TroubleBruin are the same person? 10:51, December 1, 2013 (UTC) He stated that he thought he was on his other account, but then realized that we were in the chat and said, "Oh." He then promptly left and thus began Blowhole's rampage. I also have screenshots of Bruin trolling people too, if you want to see those, although it looks more like it was influenced by someone else. Kallus (talk) 12:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll tell you what I'll do. If Bruin shows up again in the chat and does the whole "trolling" thing, then I'll do something about it. 15:40, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Dis ting Cuddlefan: Dude, Bubblehelmet is the one who started all of this, i didn't do anything, so he should be banned. And you overreacted and spammed inappropriate words on the chat. 16:39, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Cuddlefan: Well, one day you need to stay the kick up all night because i'm not going to deal with these FUDGING ARTHOLDS BULLYING ME! I've absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Swearing is hardly "dealing" with a situation. 18:41, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Hi PlasmoidThunder, My name's Mike and I'm with Wikia's Community Development team. I just wanted to check in with you guys on the M.U.G.E.N Database and see if you needed help with anything. You seem to have everything in order, but we like to let Admins know that if they need help with visuals, organization, or whatever, we're more than happy to help. I also wanted to let you know that I was planning on making a few basic changes to the mainpage, simple stuff like adding a content portal, some basic headers, and tweaking the about section visually. We were also interested in putting a skin/background on the Wiki if you guys don't mind. The idea is to make the mainpage a little more visually appealing so we can make sure people see all the great content you've got on here. Naturally, this stuff is all at your discretion, if you think something's a bad idea for the Wiki, please let me know and we can remove it or hopefully find a way to make it work. Thanks for your contributions to the Wiki, and please don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:13, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Haha! Wow. This is something I didn't expect to wake up too, thanks :) Small snag is that I feel that the Characters and Stages icons should be Kung Fu Man and Mountainside Temple, respectively. Other than that, it's most appreciated! 07:43, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Done and done. You said so, Plasmoid. 12:27, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Butthurt about DDR and stuff STOP DELETING DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION CHARACTERS Then don't do it in the first place, Art Thief. 19:49, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Nothing important... :P I like the new home page layout, it adds more spice! By the way, the slideshow in the right, I was just wondering if you should put pictures of these guys since they're one of those famous MUGEN characters. 13:58, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank that guy two topics above this. He did it all ;) We could easily add as many images as we want. I guess he just added a handful to make the gallery look nice. 22:00, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:#EditWar It seems this issue has popped up again, this time regarding a move crucial to the character's gameplay and not just "another command normal" Ricepigeon (talk) 16:06, December 11, 2013 (UTC) It's a FREAKING COMMAND NORMAL. I don't care if it's important to her gameplay, and I bet Plasmoid doesn't, either. 22:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. Go make a Touhou M.U.G.E.N wiki if you want to do that stuff, but not here. 22:30, December 11, 2013 (UTC) About The Dots Sorry about that, I was unsure how many dots are in mugen, some of those may have been my fault. :P Kanbeisamurai7 (talk) 04:23, December 12, 2013 (UTC) You can't (and therefore didn't) edit the main page. I was not referring to you. 14:58, December 12, 2013 (UTC) If it was the main page that was not me, I thought you meant one of the character pages lol sorry. Kanbeisamurai7 (talk) 04:42, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Pages That Need Deleting Traverse Town, Destiny Island, and Destiny Island (KH custom.) I messed up and I want them deleted. Thank you in advance. Kanbeisamurai7 (talk) 06:03, December 13, 2013 (UTC)